


good morning

by epoenine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epoenine/pseuds/epoenine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

Remus woke slowly after the full moon. Not wanting to move his aching body, he stilled, fluttering his eyes open against the light streaming in through the windows. A long line of warmth was pressed against his back, soothing him, the arm curled protectively against his abdomen making him feel secure, safe.

A cold nose bumped against his neck and Remus shivered. The arm tightened as lazy kisses were pressed to the first knob of his spine.

“Good morning,” Sirius said. His words tickled the back of his neck. “You’ve been out for about twelve hours. We brought you in from the shack around dawn. Prongs and Wormtail are at dinner.”

Remus pulled in a deep, aching breath before he spoke. “And why aren’t you?”

“Wanted to be here when you woke up,” Sirius replied, brushing his lips against Remus’s exposed shoulder. They’re quiet for a few moments, Remus basking in the comfort of Sirius with him, Sirius trying to soothe and heal with only his lips. “Begged Pomfrey to let you stay with us instead of keeping you in the hospital wing.”

“Thanks,” he said, twisting in the sheets to face Sirius. “Really, thank you. I know I’ve said it a million times--”

“A million too many.”

“But it’s because it means a lot. All of you helping me, I mean,” he explains.

Sirius softened at the words. He leaned in for a gentle kiss, a dry press of lips. “There’s nothing we’d rather do, you know. We love you.” He stilled for a moment, ducking to hide his head down in Remus’s neck. “I do, too. Love you, that is.” Sirius looked up at Remus under his lashes, eyes guarded, not knowing if he’d be rejected.

“I love you,” Remus said against Sirius’s mouth. “Have since second year when I got sick and you brought me soup from the kitchen. You were the only one who put up with my coughing.”

“I remember. James made you put up a silencing charm for a week and Peter couldn’t stop feeling guilty. **”** Sirius laughed, and it was a bright sound, sharp and short and full of joy. 

It was and will always be Remus's favorite sound.


End file.
